


All It Takes Is Trust

by orphan_account



Series: All It Takes [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media
Genre: Adoption, M/M, T-Cest, parenting, turtle-cest, turtle-tots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mikey and his brothers are out hunting for the missing mutagen canisters, he finds something unexpected when he locates a shattered vial of mutagen in a pet store.</p><p>How will his family react to his discovery?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All It Takes Is Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bouncing around in my head for a while (along with another 14,643,787,964 fanfictions), and I decided to write it up.
> 
> As you guys know by now, I'm not really good with action/drama stuff, so my stories will mainly be angst-y romance with fluff and smut.  
> It does have a plot, but this is a beginning of sorts.  
> I make these things up as I go along.

Sometimes Donatello Hamato wondered if he was a genius or a complete idiot, because he seemed like both right when he sent Michelangelo off on his own to retrieve a nearby canister of mutagen.

It had seemed like a brilliant idea at first: send Mikey off and get some alone time where he wasn't constantly being badgered by the youngest terrapin's unending stream of jabber. But as he thought about it, he started to really consider changing his unwritten title from _Donatello the Genius_ to _Donatello the Idiot_ , because who _in their right mind_ would send **Mikey** off on his own to find **mutagen**?! Who knew what the nutball would do with it?

The genius --after a while of standing in one spot and grumbling to himself-- turned on his heel and nearly sprinted across the tops of the buildings, racing back to where he and Mikey had split up. He was angry at himself, but worry over-washed his anger. _'What if he runs into the Foot or the Kraang? Why didn't I just go with him? Raph's gonna kill me.'_ A visible wince appeared on the olive-skinned turtle's face when he thought about his immediate older brother's exploding rage and surplus of brute strength, not to mention the insane protectiveness he had over the youngest of the four. Yeah, Donatello was getting his ass whupped when they got back to the lair... unless he could find Michelangelo before anyone else did....

~

As soon as Donatello had ordered Mikey to go get the canister of mutagen that he had located, the leaf-green terrapin was off like a shot, racing across rooftops and letting out his pent-up energy, relishing in the victory of finally being trusted to do something without someone babysitting him.

It wasn't too long before he found the location that Donnie had instructed him to go to. He dropped down in the alley next to the store and walked to the open side-door. At first it puzzled Michelangelo: why wouldn't whoever owned this place close the door behind him? Unless... _'Ohmygosh, what if there's a new mutant super-villain and they fled in terror, waiting for a hero to come and rescue their store?!'_ Mikey's face split into a cheery grin at the prospect of saving someone all by himself, but he was not so unconcerned to just stride in there. He readied his nun-chucks and slipped inside, keeping to the shadows created by the midnight moonlight filtering through the broken skylight.

His eyes scanned the presumably empty room, checking for danger. There were cages strung about the room, but they all were hanging open and very empty, all looking to have been recently vacated. Mikey's stomach started to curl in anxiety as he crept around the room, keeping out of sight of any blood-sucking, turtle-eating mutants that might be lurking around. _'What if the new mutant ate all of the animals?'_ he thought, tears pooling in his baby-blues at the mere thought of such a thing occuring.

A clinking sound reached his ears and he nearly jumped out of his skin, turning towards the sound, sighing in relief when he saw only the mutagen canister.

He walked over to it, being careful not to touch any of the ooze that was shattered on the floor and over a couple glass cages. Only one of the cages was broken completely and it had parts of the mutagen canister in it, so he could only guess that the canister had fallen directly atop it.

Mikey could feel his skin prickling as a feeling of great unease washed over him. He looked down at the floor and noticed something that had escaped his eyes beforehand. There were footprints in the mutagen, leading away from the cage and into the adjoining room: small, uneven footprints. _'I hate little mutants!'_ Mikey inwardly shrieked, his mind filling with images of the terrifying 'squirrelanoids'.

He took a deep breath, temporarily adopting one of Leo's calming exercises to steady his racing heart. He wanted to not die when he faced whatever monstrosity was through the doorway, so he wanted to be focused.

Keeping his nun-chucks firmly in his grip, he crept forward, his ninja stealth aiding him greatly as he snuck into the other room, his eyes blazing and his body tense as a guitar string, ready to battle whatever blood-thirsty creature he would be met with.

To Mikey's utmost surprise, there was nothing there. A couch, TV, bookshelf and another door that led to what was probably a kitchen. He nearly chuckled at the absurdity of it. A house and a store in one, how cool was that?

A loud crash brought his attention to the other doorway, where a light was now shining from around the corner.

Mikey's heart nearly jumped out of his mouth, but he tamped it down, taking a breath and charging into the other room like a herd of elephants, ninja stealth be damned.

He just ended up slipping on something wet on the lino floor and falling flat on his carapace. He shook his head and looked up, peeking down between his legs and over at the fridge where two baby turtles sat in a mess of broken jar, their small distressed chirps halting at Mikey's entrance.

Mikey couldn't move; he was literally rooted to the spot, his mouth and eyes hanging open in complete and utter shock.

 _'Baby turtles? Not **just** baby turtles, **mutated** baby turtles?'_ Mikey's brain couldn't process the fact and he shorted out, his head falling back painfully hard.

A small whimper from the younglings was what jerked him into action. They were hurt, probably freezing cold and starving too. He stood up and walked on shaky legs over to them. He leaned down and picked up the smaller one cuddling it in his arms. He had to bring them back to the lair, but how? _'Maybe I can call Raph?'_ As soon as the thought entered his head Mikey banished it, he wanted to do this on his own.

He took the two chirping babies out of the mess and brought them over to the kitchen sink, filling the large basin with lukewarm water and putting them in it to wash the glass, blood and food scraps off of their bodies. He had watched a few healthcare videos with Donnie and he knew that he had to at least keep them clean and warm; he could feed them when he got back to the lair.

Looking down at the two little tykes, Mikey's face split into a wide grin as he gently washed them, surprising himself at how responsible he was acting. His heart melted when they clung to his arms, staring up at him with their big, sparkly eyes and chirping at him like that. He nearly busted into 'ohmygoshthisistoocutetohandle' tears right there.

Mikey scrounged around and found a nice surplus of hand towels. He took the smaller baby out of the sink first, taking the towel and drying off the baby's soft skin and shell, making sure to make it dry as possible. He didn't know if they were boys or girls, but he didn't care, he had already fallen in love with the little tykes honey-gold eyes and baby chirps. And by the time he had both babies dried and cuddled against his plastron, they were yawning and snuggling against him making him take a moment and just coo at them, awwing over their adorableness.

He found a hide-a-bed and snatched the blanket from it, wrapping his new charges in the soft flannel, nearly tearing up as they clung together even in sleep.

Mikey carefully hoisted his package up in his arms, tucking the tiny things against his plastron, his heart warming when he felt them squirming to get closer to him.

It took a little while but Mikey was able to find a sewer cover in the dark and get inside while trying to keep the little tots from waking up. He walked through the empty sewers on his way to the lair, being very quiet and just smiling like an idiot down at the babies in his arms. He had most certainly not expected to be coming home with such a package, maybe some comic books or a pizza, but not baby turtles. He couldn't deny that he was very pleased with himself.

Now if he could just get his brothers and Sensei to see it the same way...

~

 **"You lost Mikey?!"** Raph roared, just barely resisting the urge to pummel his genius brother to a pulp. "How the shell could you just _lose_ him?!"

"I sent him to go get some mutagen!" Donnie defended, holding his bo in a defensive stance even though Leonardo was standing protectively in front of him. "When I went after him, he had disappeared from where the mutagen was! There were signs that he had been there, but he left," Donnie said, the well-hidden panic not showing in his voice.

"Did you try calling him?" Leo asked calmly, trying to keep his cool, protect his mate and not get bowled over by a furious Raphael, all at the same time.

"His t-phone is turned off," Raph growled at the unresponsive phone in his hand. "I swear, Donnie, if something happened to him, I will hit you so hard you're gonna have a bruise until you're 20!" he growled threateningly, his anger and bravado simply acting as a mask to hide the fact that he was sick with worry about his baby brother, his love.

"You will not touch Donatello," Leo warned. "But _you_ should have known better than to let Mikey off on his own," the leader said, turning to admonish his mate, earning him a cold stare.

"I'm calling Master Splinter," Raphael said. He quickly punched in the number for their lair's regular phone and waited.

_"Moshi, moshi?"_

"Master Splinter, is Mikey there?! We can't find the knucklehead anywhere!" Raphael boomed, his lime green eyes shooting daggers at Donatello as he listened to the other side of the line.

 _"Yes, Michelangelo is here... he just arrived actually—"_ Master Splinter's voice broke off as he sucked in a sharp gasp.

"W-what's wrong?" Raphael demanded, his voice borderlining a mad hysteria. "Is he okay?!"

_"Come home immediately, my sons."_

Raphael's throat ran dry and he felt frozen when the line clicked off. He nearly choked. Was something wrong with his Mikey? Was he hurt?

He looked over at Donnie and Leo, his eyes wide and frantic. "We have to go home now!" he yelled. Not waiting for an answer, he jumped to action, vaulting off the roof and heading to the nearest manhole cover.

~

Mikey had been hoping to sneak quietly into the lair and be able to give the tots a proper bath and wrap up the small cuts they had gotten from the glass, but that plan was cut short when he was met with a frowning Master Splinter.

"Michelangelo Hamato, what is the meaning of this?" The wise old rat asked, not yet having seen what the contents of the white blanket was, only knowing that is was breathing.

Mikey looked down, hugging his babies—yes, _his_ babies—closer to his plastron. "I-I couldn't just leave them there, _Sensei_ ," he said, looking up at Master Splinter with his best teary, pleading eyes. "They would have died if I hadn't found them," he whispered, his arms curling just a little tighter around the bundle in his arms, and begged, "Please let me keep them!" True despair welled in his heart when he thought of being parted with the little turtles that had already stolen his heart.

Splinter held out his arm and Mikey hesitantly relinquished his precious package to his father, watching Splinter's expression as he pulled back the little flap of blankets and saw the two baby turtles sleeping together, their tiny limbs curled around one another.

Splinter's heart immediately softened and a tender smile graced his mouth as he looked down at the sleeping babies, looking so much like his sons in their early lives. He sighed softly, looking down at his youngest son and seeing fear and hope mixing in his blue eyes. He knew that he could not refuse his son's request, nor would he have, had he a choice... He would not let innocent lives perish while he had the chance to save them.

"Come with me, Michelangelo," he said, turning and walking in the direction of the bathroom, holding the wiggling bundle in his arms. "I believe these little ones could use a good bath and a meal." His words made the spark of hope in Mikey's chest roar to a burning flame, his eyes widening in excitement.

"Y-yes, _Sensei_ , thank you!" he said excitedly, following after the old rat into the bathroom. He took the babies back from Splinter as he filled the tub up partially with warm water, prepared some clean towels, and retrieved the first aid kit to care for the tots.

Mikey gently roused the babies, nuzzling at their soft baby cheeks and cooing at them to awaken them. His heart soared when they woke up and looked at him with their lazy baby eyes, one set of gold and one set of violet, both regarding him curiously.

Mikey helped Master Splinter place the two little ones in the water after they were more awake. He marveled over their tiny bodies, tiny fingers, tiny feet and their adorable little tails. He didn't care that his father was watching him; he petted and played with the babies, tickling them and washing them, babbling and chirping back and forth with them as he cleaned and dried them. He wrapped them in warm bath towels, to where only their little beaks were poking out, their eyes staring owlishly at him from under the layer of thick cloth.

He cuddled them one after the other as Splinter bandaged them and handed them off to Michelangelo, who promptly wrapped the bandaged babies up in soft blankets and held them against his chest, smiling down at them.

"Have you decided names for your children, Michelangelo?" Splinter asked as he drained the tub and cleaned up the first aid kit.

Mikey shrugged. "I don't know if they're boys or girls," he said, shifting the golden-eyed smaller baby a little more comfortably against him.

"The smaller one is female, the larger is male," Splinter informed him. He stopped to hover over Mikey and look at them. "They are beautiful children, my son."

Mikey was about to ask how Splinter knew that one was a boy and one was a girl, but then he decided not to, opting instead for just smiling up at his Sensei and nodding in agreement. "Yes, they are," he whispered, looking down at them.

He was 16 now... It seemed so young, but it didn't matter. He had matured in so many ways since his journey as a warrior had begun; surely he could tackle being a parent.

"Mikey?! _Sensei_?!" Raphael's frantic voice resounded throughout the lair, making Mikey move to get up, but Splinter motioned him back down to the chair he was sitting in. "I will inform them of your location," he said, smiling a crafty smile at his youngest son, making Mikey giggle.

"Yes, Raphael?" Mikey could hear Splinter say, just imagining his calm exterior versus a frantic Raphael.

"Where's Mikey?! He's not hurt, is he?!" At Raph's words Mikey couldn't help feeling a little bad... He knew his brothers worried, but Raph was the worst about keeping him safe.

"Michelangelo is in the bathroom caring for his children," Splinter said, the calm way he said it making Mikey nearly snort with laughter, but he suppressed it for the sake of his children, who were sleeping.

"Ch-children?!" Raphael choked, sounding like he was about to faint.

"Yes, children. I am going to prepare a meal... the little ones need nourishment," Splinter said, walking away.

There was a moment of stunned silence, then Raphael stumbled into the bathroom, his eyes locking on Mikey and widening to the point where Mikey thought they might just explode. "Th-those are..." he murmured, walking across the spacious room to Mikey's side, looking down at the little bundles in his arms.

"They're babies, Raphie," Mikey said, smiling brighter than the sun itself. "Aren't they just beautiful?" his voice nearly cracked as Raphael knelt next to him, looking at the little ones, wonder in his eyes. "Whose are they?" he asked. His hands were tense at his sides as he resisted the urge to pull up the blankets a little more and get a better peek at the little turtles.

"I found them at a pet shop. The mutagen fell through the skylight and landed on their glass cage," he said. "They were so little, scared and helpless," he murmured. "They were probably starving, too."

Raph's attention was diverted to the little bundle in Mikey's arms that had suddenly started squirming and chirping.

"Here, take her," Mikey told Raphael. He shifted the wiggling bundle and held the little one out to Raph, smiling and giggling under his breath when the older terrapin awkwardly took the little girl, trying to calm her down as she shoved her blankets askew and clutched around with her tiny fingers. Small chirps came from her little mouth as she stared up at Raphael, her honey-gold eyes standing out against her emerald-colored skin.

Raphael stared down at the little wiggling thing, his brows knitting together and his lips quirking up in a half-smile as the baby burbled and giggled at him, reaching out her tiny fist and grabbing ahold of his bandana tails that had draped down by her hands. She tugged at the red strips, pulling Raphael's mask askew. "W-what's the little monster's name?" Raphael asked, untangling the tails of his bandana from her fingers and straightening it back out.

"I was thinking about naming her Kaida," Mikey said. He looked down at the slightly larger baby in his arms and smiled. "And this one is Haruko."

Raphael smiled, holding little Kaida with one arm while dangling the other in front of her face, wiggling his fingers and smiling as she cooed and chirped in delight. Her tiny little hands reached up and latched on to Raphael's thumb, pulling it down to her mouth and nomming at it, making the cutest little smacking sounds as she did.

Raphael blushed when he saw Mikey watching him quietly, his blue eyes studying the way he interacted with the turtle child. "She's a feisty little thing," Raphael chuckled as the tiny turtle tot bit down on his finger with her little teeth that were just growing in.

Mikey smiled. "She's gonna need a pretty tough daddy to lay down the law for her when she hits her teen years," he said suggestively. He looked over and met Raphael's questioning gaze.

"What are you saying, Mikey?" Raphael asked, his heart telling him to not get his hopes up, but they were already skyrocketing.

"I'm saying that I think it's time we stop dancing around our feelings and accept each other as mates," Mikey said point-blank. "The children can have a mother and a father, and I can have the man I love," he blushed as he said the last part, "because I do love you, Raphael."

Raphael smiled and his heart soared through the roof. "I agree entirely," he said, nodding enthusiastically. "Nothing would make me happier."

"Well, finally!"

Both Raphael and Mikey looked up at the sound of Leonardo's teasing voice.

"I thought you guys would never fess up."

Raphael rolled his eyes and looked back to the sweet baby girl in his arms, grinning down at her.

"Can I hold them?" Donnie asked, sending Mikey puppy-dog eyes. "I'm their uncle, I want to hold them."

Mikey nodded and happily relinquished Haruko to Donatello's waiting arms. The genius immediately started cooing at the little turtle, who was frowning at having been awoken. Leonardo stepped in and leaned over Haruko next to Don and nuzzled the baby's little beak, earning himself a small giggle and a chirp from the dark-green tot.

Donnie looked over at Leo and back at Haruko. Mikey could see a wicked gleam appear in his eyes, that meant he was concocting evil genius plans. "I want kids." Donatello announced suddenly, handing Haruko back to Mikey. "I wonder if it's possible to switch our DNA so that we can reproduce like normal tur..." Donnie's absent-minded mumbling trailed off as his brain led him out of the room and towards his lab.

Leo had gone very pale. He looked at Mikey and winced. "He's gonna do something stupid," he said, smiling once again at the babies, then rushing out calling his mate's name.

"We should bring them to the kitchen and feed them," Mikey said, standing up and stretching a little bit. He placed a small kiss to Haruko's forehead and waited for Raph to join him before walking to the kitchen.

~

Master Splinter gave them two selections, either warm milk with sugar, or lettuce. The babies ate both.

Raphael and Michelangelo sat together at the table, holding the little turtles and feeding them. Mikey found it fascinating to watch how little Kaida nommed at a lettuce leaf, her little fingers grasping it as she chewed away at the green leaf.

Raphael was doing the same with Haruko, but instead of watching him eat, Raphael was inspecting his adopted son's body. He saw that the two tykes looked like a near-perfect miniature version of himself and his brothers.

He smiled fondly as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over his little boy's arm, earning himself a little chirp from the violet-eyed terrapin.

He didn't know why the fates had thrown these little turtles into their lives, but as he looked over at the beautiful orange-wearing turtle who had consented to being his mate, he couldn't think of having it any other way... Especially with Mikey being so happy about it.

He was happy about it too. He was excited and worried and unsure, but very happy. He had many doubts, but the good overshadowed the bad and he resolved to stop worrying and just enjoy himself with his new family.

"Where are Leonardo and Donatello?" Splinter asked from the head of the table, looking down at his brightly-banded sons and their new 'children'.

Damn, he was getting old... he was a grandfather already!

"They're in Donnie's lab trying to make babies," Mikey said innocently, earning himself a dark look from Raphael, that which promised him the very thing that Leo and Don were probably up to at the exact moment. Splinter gave an admonishing 'harrumph', but there was amusement in his brown eyes that did not go unnoticed.

"I assume that you and Michelangelo plan to share a room from now on?" Splinter inquired. He was able to time the question just right and make Raph choke on his drink in surprise, nearly dropping Haruko in his surprise. Thankfully he didn't drop the baby, though the violet-eyed turtle voiced his displeasure on nearly being dumped, by the way of chirping shrilly enough to hurt Raphael's sensitive ear slits.

"For fuck's sake tamp it down, child!" Raphael growled, slamming one hand to the side of his head and the other side over against his shoulder. "Give me some warning..." he said, half-pissed off and half-proud of his non-biological son for his lung capacity.

"Raphael!" Mikey said, sending his older brother a dark glare. "Watch your tongue around our children," he admonished his mate. "I will not have our children growing up using that kind of language."

Raphael nearly started laughing at the sudden change in Mikey's temperament. The youngest turtle was acting _responsible_ for once. To be honest, it was kind of freaking Raphael out, but turning him on at the same time.

Kaida chose that moment to announce that she didn't like bring ignored. She started wailing loudly, struggling to get out of Mikey's lap, her chubby little hands reaching out to Raphael. Her little sniffles and whimpers had to be the cutest damn things Raphael had ever saw. If he didn't know better he would say that she was guilt tripping him. But for all he knew, she could be! That was fucked up.

"C'mere, monster," Raphael said, holding out his free arm to the sniffling terrapin, gathering her up against his chest as she crawled into his lap.

Mikey wasn't at all put out at the loss of a presence on his lap. In fact, he was rather pleased with getting to see the heartwarming sight of his mate holding the little tots, smiling at them when he thought no one was looking.

Raphael volunteered to clean up the dishes after they were satisfied that their kids had eaten enough. He occasionally glanced over his shoulder to check on his family in the living room... all of them. Master Splinter was watching a soap opera, Donatello was sitting and watching it with him, little Kaida sitting between them and nomming on the sleeve of Splinter's robe as her golden eyes watched the brightly lit screen with nothing short of fascination. Michelangelo and Leonardo were sitting on the floor, seeming to be trying to teach Haruko how to talk, or do ninjitsu... maybe a bit of both.

After he had dried and put away the last dish, Raph slowly dried his unwrapped hands as he walked to the doorway and just stood there for a moment, watching over his family. He had a good life, a great family, beautiful mate, and just as beautiful children. Raphael had never thought he would be able to have children. The thought had always caused his heart to ache, but now that he had the opportunity to have the family he wanted so badly, he wouldn't trade it for the whole ten dimensions.

With a content sigh he cast aside the towel and walked over to where his family was gathered. The aura of peace and calm that hung over them was like a soothing balm to Raph's war-ravaged soul. He needed this... he knew he did, as he sat down next to Donnie.

He couldn't help smiling when little Kaida clambered over Donnie's lap and onto his, collapsing against his plastron with a satisfied chirp.

Raphael tucked the little girl up against his chest, holding her gently, as if he feared he would break her. Her honey-gold eyes blinked up at him, her mouth splitting into a drooly grin around her fist that she was chewing on.

Raphael smirked back at her, his lips turning into the only real kind of smile that he knew. It didn't seem to bother little Kaida that her father didn't grin cheerily back at her. She just giggled and babbled around her fist, drooling and making a wet puddle on Raph's plastron.

"Bababa," he said, poking at her lower lip. "Bababa," he repeated, his motions causing the young turtle to burst into a fit of giggles much reminiscent of a human baby. Kaida removed her drool-soaked hand from her mouth and proceeded to poke Raphael's chin with her little baby fingers, babbling while she did. She seemed to find it the funniest thing in the world, however Raphael found it a little embarrassing to have his face covered in baby drool.

"Aww, lookit Raphie, he's such a good daddy!" Leo cooed. The words made everybody laugh, except Raphael; he was too busy blushing to laugh. _'Sure, I am playin' with a kid, MY kid, what's wrong with that? Nothing, that's what!'_ Raph smirked at Leo, his blush disappearing as he kept his temper in check and just gave his baby girl a kiss. He didn't care if they teased him. He was a parent now, so he had to at least try to be a responsible adult. That meant no more falling for Leo's verbal bait.

"It's getting pretty late, Raph," Mikey said, standing up and walking over to his mate. Proof of his words was Haruko's sleeping form curled up in Mikey's arms, snoring slightly as he slept.

Raph nodded, getting a better grip on little Kaida as he stood up and wrapped his free hand around Mikey's shoulder. "Good night, guys." Mikey called back to them as they headed to Raphael's bedroom. They had chosen his because Mikey's was two notches short of a quarantine zone.

Mikey handed Haruko over to Raph and he quickly fashioned a makeshift baby bed from the multitude of random warm blankets that Raphael had just lying around. It was more of a nest than a bed, but he didn't care.

He took the babies one after the other from Raphael and laid them together in the bed, smiling as they automatically reached out for one another and pulled themselves together, their bodies nearly melding into each other. Mikey covered them up, making sure they would be properly warm. He gave them both a soft kiss before he retired to his and Raph's bed.

"So, are you tired yet, Raph?" Mikey asked as the older terrapin joined him under the soft blanket. He knew what was coming and he wasn't gonna lie, he was really fucking excited for it.

Raphael rolled over, his features set in a devilish grin as he got to all fours and was atop Mikey's body in seconds, straddling his waist and staring down at him with a ravenous expression.

Mikey bit his lip and resisted smirking. "I didn't think so," he mumbled, pulling his hands free and resting them on Raphael's thighs, looking up at his mate. His eyes were clouding up with lust and his brain was nearly shorting out.

Raphael leaned down, his freakishly large hands trailing up Mikey's plastron and trailing up along his tense arms, gathering his wrists up and shoving them back, holding Mikey's arms up above his head. The sudden action made Mikey gasp as his face came two inches from Raph's, the older's hot breath skating over Mikey's cheek, causing his heart-rate to skyrocket and beads of sweat to pop out on his skin.

"Are you tired yet?" Raphael husked. His voice was deep and gravelly; the sound of it set Mikey's nerves on edge and pulled a delighted churr out of him.

"Hell no," Mikey whispered. His voice deepened as well, but it had nothing on Raphael's deep bass. He churred again just thinking about what was to come, but his sound of pleasure was stifled by his mate's mouth covering his in the first of many deep, passionate kisses exchanged between the two, Raphael's tongue swiping at Mikey's lips asking for entrance that he was unhesitantly granted by the orange-wearing turtle. Their mouths slotted together, their tongues meeting and dancing, mating together in a kiss of love everlasting.

When Raphael pulled away from his mate, Mikey was flushed, his eyes lidded and clouded with lust.

"Raphieee..." Mikey whined, biting his lip and peering up at his brother who was damn near riding atop Mikey's trapped erection, it was starting to get painful and the younger terrapin didn't like it.

Raphael —sensing his mate's distress— slipped off of Mikey's hips, feeling flattered as hell when his leaf-green legs immediately spread wide for Raphael. Mikey's tail was unfurled and thumping against the bed in anticipation, his once-trapped erection had been freed and was standing fully erect, jutting up against his plastron, natural lubricant and pre-cum making the leaf-green length shine in the dim lights.

"Raphie...Raphie, please!" Mikey moaned, bucking his hips up into the heated air. "Fuck, I want you in me so bad!"

Raphael's throat ran dry at the filthy words running from Mikey's gorgeous, kiss-swollen lips. "All ya had ta do was ask," he murmured, leaning in and taking a copious amount of the pre-cum from Mikey's erection onto his fingers and rubbing Mikey's exposed, fluttering entrance. He lubed up the tight, little hole and carefully pushed one finger inside, trying to stretch Mikey without hurting him. The last thing Raphael wanted was for Mikey to regret being with him. He would not let that happen!

He watched his lover tense up at the intrusion, but he didn't object, so Raphael continued in until he was past his knuckle into his brother's ass. That had to be the hottest thing he had seen up to that point in life: his baby brother's ass trying to swallow Raph's own finger. Raph's erection was pressing insistently against its confines, demanding to be released, and it was becoming very painful to hold in, so Raph released himself, his penis dropping down from it's protective pocket. The feeling tore a rolling churr from his throat; he just couldn't keep it in. He wanted Mikey so badly... he looked so fucking good. But Raph had to wait until Mikey was prepared for him.

With that thought in mind, Raph began maneuvering his second finger in with the first, the larger intrusion making Mikey cry out again, whether in pain or pleasure, Raphael did not know. He scissored his fingers and then curled them up, searching around for that special spo— _'Ah there it is.'_ Raphael smirked victoriously as Michelangelo pitched forward, his mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure.

"P-please, Raph..." Mikey begged, his body nearly shaking. "I'm ready for you, just take me!" he pleaded. He gasped when Raphel grabbed his legs and wrapped them around his waist, putting his hands on either side of Mikey's chest as he eased himself forward, pushing into Mikey's virgin hole with all the love and tenderness that he could muster. He was using every ounce of restraint in him to not just slam into the sweet, velvet heat surrounding him, squeezing him so tightly that he winced in pain. Glad though, because it temporarily staved off his impending orgasm.

"I need you, Raphael," Mikey whispered, his voice nearly being drowned out by the many churrs they made. "I need you to fill me up and make me yours," he churred and whimpered at the same time.

Raph's last restraint was cleanly cut in half by Mikey's words and he slammed the rest of the way in, nearly choking on his lust as he was buried—to the hilt—in his younger brother's ass.

Mikey's eyes shot open and he arched off of the bed—as much as his shell would allow—his legs pulling at Raphael, trying to drive him deeper even though he was burning from the inside out. It hurt so much, but it felt so good that it was easy to ignore the pain, especially when Raph started thrusting. Pumping into his brother, nearing his climax with each pleasure-filled thrust, he nearly lost himself several times, almost going over, barely able to hold on.

He stroked Mikey in tandem with his thrusts, jerking off his brother as he fucked him. _'No,'_ Raphael thought suddenly, almost pausing his movements. _'This isn't fucking. This isn't just sex... This is_ making love. _It goes so much deeper than just our physical bond, it is something that joins us through our bodies_ and _souls._

He felt his body building towards the point that he knew he was going to cum. His hand flew on Mikey's erection and was rewarded by the younger crying out in pleasure and bucking back against him as he came, splashing their plastrons with his seed.

Raph managed a few more shaky thrusts into his lover and he was cumming too, filling Mikey to the brim with his seed, marking him as mated. Mikey was his.

He pulled out of his mate and collapsed to the bed next to his brother, smiling when Mikey cuddled into his side, nuzzling at Raph's plastron. "I love you, Raph," Mikey slurred, his voice very tired and his body even more so.

Raphael smiled down at his lover, pressing a soft kiss to Mikey's temple. "I love you too, Mikey," he whispered, smiling when he was pulled closer to his brother's body. He pulled the blankets up over them, not giving a damn that they were covered in cum. "Good night, Mikey," he yawned, and, curling his arms protectively around his mate as his eyes shut, he drifted off to sleep.

~

15 years and their love never wavered. Not one time was one unfaithful, nor were there any doubts. They were held together by love and sheer stubborn will.

Their family survived. Raphael and Michelangelo raised Kaida and Haruko with the help of their family.

With Splinter's age beginning to creep up on him, Leonardo took the job as their Sensei, teaching them the ancient art of Ninjitsu.

Donatello advanced their minds with his intelligence, teaching them of the world and how it worked.

Raphael was their father in every way except biologically. He loved them as a father should, he played with them when they were babies, guided them as younglings and he groomed them into their teen years. He was always there for Kaida to come to when she needed to release her rage, or on the rare times that Haruko confided in him instead of Michelangelo. He was his family's stone pillar. If he stood, they couldn't fall. He held them up.

Michelangelo grew up faster than anyone could have expected. Caring for two over-active turtle tots definitely made him grow up fast. He loved his children as much as he loved his mate, father and brothers. He was the shining light that helped them see in dark times. He cuddled his babies when they were crying. He listened to their problems and helped them out as they grew up. He played with his babies. He helped Raphael to make his children turn out right. He soothed Kaida's temper and he listened to Haruko's many imaginative schemes. He was the perfect mother. And he had the perfect life.

But so much more was to come. A growing evil was hiding in the shadows, waiting for just the right moment to rear it's ugly head and attack.

**Author's Note:**

> The Sequel 'All It Takes Is Patience' should be out soon! Watch for it!


End file.
